


Stone Cold

by wolfish



Series: Of war and love (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power) [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Also warning for, Blood and Torture, F/F, F/M, I mean there still will be A LOT of fluff and super-sweet scenes, Multi, Read the notes please, Swearing, because that's where I'll warn you, if you might want to skip those bad chapters, mentions at suicide, ok TBBW was fluffy and sweet, this one is different
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish/pseuds/wolfish
Summary: Sequel to The Big Bad Wolf, so if you haven't read it you will be like: "who's that? Why is *insert character name* doing this?"Wolfa is their friend now... well, Adora is still jealous, but they're trying their best, and all that she and her friends have to do is organize Mermista and Sea Hawk's wedding and help Scorpia to take her seat on the Fright Zone's throne. Until a weird and unknown spaceship lands in the Whispering Woods and four, creepy aliens come out of it... Soon Adora, Catra and their friends will find out that magic can't save them, this time.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), Wolfa (Original Character)/Azeria (Original Character)
Series: Of war and love (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114430
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! :) I said I would post the sequel this week and I did! Yay! I'm going to update once a week.  
> Again, sorry if there are any errors, English is my second language and I'm doing my best. I hope you'll like this story! As always, comments, corrections and advices are more than appreciated <3

It was… weird, to be there. Bright Moon. The most important kingdom of Etheria, the headquarters of the Rebellion. The kingdom the Horde never managed to conquer. 

And now she was protecting it, together with the people she once hated and feared. Princesses, for the most part, plus a pirate, a talking horse, sorcerers, a guy that was pretty good with bow and arrows, a warrior that kept trying to talk to her and _ her _ . Wolfa glanced at Catra once again, sitting there in the War Room with all of them. Her alien pet was sitting quietly next to her, their mane and tail blue. It meant that Catra was calm, she had discovered. Well, Queen Glimmer had told her. She gazed at her, in order to stop staring at Catra, at least. If Adora had noticed, she didn’t show. 

“... we’re safe, now,” the Queen was saying, “but I still think that we must be prepared in case of an attack. We’re not in Despondos anymore, we have no idea of who might still want to attack us. Etheria is an immense resource of magic, after all.”

“I completely agree” Adora said, all serious and tense like the Force Captain she could have been. “Bright Moon is well guarded, but there are many kingdoms that need further protection. Or we might just find a way to protect the whole planet. A magical shield, maybe?”

“Easier said than done” Micah intervened, “Etheria is a huge place to protect. There isn’t such a powerful sorcerer.”

“I know, I mean, using a sort of… enhancer, maybe? Something I’m sure Entrapta and Hordak could build. Right?”

Hordak wasn’t there (he seemed to avoid those meetings), but Entrapta smiled widely, her eyes sparkling with excitement. 

“Really? Can I?”

Adora looked at her. 

“If you can contain the risks…”

That weird princess started babbling about science and Wolfa stopped listening to her. She focused on Catra again, feeling Azeria’s stare piercing her head. Catra was looking at Entrapta, listening to her, apparently, her gorgeous eyes narrowed and her long tail slowly swaying. 

“No, don’t do that!” Catra said, talking to the tech princess. “You just said that it’s dangerous!”

“No, I said that there’s 78% of possibility that it might end with a massive explosion.”

Catra lowered her ears, her lips pressed to form a sloping line curved downward.

“That sounds a lot like the definition of ‘dangerous’.” 

“But it’s an experiment!”

“A dangerous one!”

“Entrapta,” Glimmer cut in, “I’m sure you can find another way to build that enhancer.”

The princess’ eyes brightened. 

“Oh, sure! I might use some lenticular mirrors to…”

Wolfa stopped listening again. Catra, Catra, Catra. She couldn’t stop thinking about her (and glancing at her). But sooner or later her or Adora would notice, so she  ___ had _ to stop. Even because it was absolutely useless. She would never be with her. She was with Adora, she loved Adora and none else, not like that. She kept repeating it to herself, but she still loved her, and it still hurt. 

She sighed and forced herself to look away. The floor was quite interesting after all, right? Right. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


When Entrapta finished explaining to them how she meant to make the enhancer, and it looked a sufficiently safe way to do it, Adora decided that it was time to say what she’d wanted to say for weeks. 

“Fine, so you’re gonna build the enhancer. Scorpia, you will be busy taking care of your kingdom… queendom? Whatever…” Scorpia blushed. Adora knew that she didn’t feel ready to rule a kingdom, but Perfuma, who was holding her pincer now, had her back. She had no doubt that Scorpia would be a perfect Queen for the Fright Zone. “Perfuma will help you. Mermista and Sea Hawk have a wedding to organize, with Frosta and our help. So we all have something important to do, but…” Adora gazed at Glimmer. “There’s one more thing we should do. Two, actually.”

Glimmer frowned. 

“What? Did we forget something?”

Adora nodded, smirking. 

“Sort of. I’d like to… I mean, I know it’s not vital, but it feels right. I thought we might build two statues, to honour Mara and… Angella.” Glimmer widened her eyes, then she smiled softly.

“Oh, Adora…”

“If you agree, of course.”

Glimmer’s smile broadened and then she teleported next to her and hugged her tight.

“Of course I agree. It’s a wonderful idea, thank you!” Adora smiled when she kissed her cheek, relieved. She was afraid it would be too painful for her, but Glimmer looked just happy with the idea. She watched her hug Catra too (Catra didn’t look too happy about it, but not even so annoyed), and she heard her ask in a whisper “Do you have anything to do with this?” And when Catra denied, Glimmer didn’t look as convinced as she should have before disappearing and reappearing on her seat. Adora leaned over to Catra. 

“Why did she ask you…?”

Catra shrugged. 

“Oh, just a little talk we had a while ago. Nothing important.”

Adora frowned, but both Catra and Glimmer seemed to be just fine, so she straightened her back and held herself from asking again. If they talked about Angella, she didn’t have to interfere. She was curious, but she wanted to leave Catra her space with their friends. 

She pretended once again not to notice Wolfa’s glances at Catra ( _don’t be jealous, don’t be jealous!_ ), and stood up when Glimmer officially ended the meeting. It was time to say goodbye to their friends, who had to leave for their kingdoms. She and Catra joined the princesses. Entrapta patted Catra’s head with her hair, Scorpia was hugging Bow and Glimmer together, her eyes filled with tears. 

“You’ll have to cheer her up in the Fright Zone” Adora said to Perfuma, who nodded smiling while watching her girlfriend. 

“She’s stronger than she thinks, and she’ll be an amazing ruler.”

Adora smiled. 

“I know. But we’ll miss you. Both of you.”

Perfuma turned and looked at her. 

“The Fright Zone isn’t that far. We’ll meet again soon.” She looked at Catra and aimed a finger at her. “And we’ll start those meditation sessions!”

Catra rolled her eyes. 

“Sure.”

“Catra…”

“Okay, okay, I promise!”

Perfuma smiled and hugged them both. 

Scorpia freed Bow and Glimmer and joined the hug, almost lifting the three of them. 

“Argh, Scorpia, stop it!” Catra hissed. “Don’t be so dramatic!”

“But I’m going to miss you so much!”

“We can communicate using the screenpads!”

“It’s not the same!”

“Don’t worry, Scorpia, it’s just for a couple of months…” Adora intervened, mostly because breathing was becoming quite hard. Scorpia let them go and sighed loudly, but Melog rubbed against her legs and made her smile.

“I’m sorry, guess I’m just stressed for this Queen thing…”

Adora put a hand on her spiked shoulder, careful not to harm herself. 

“I know it’s hard, but you can always call Glimmer for advice, and we’ll be right there if you need us.”

Scorpia smiled at her and then sniffed, holding back the tears.

“Thank you!”

Melog jumped in her arms and licked her face, making her laugh. Catra glared at them, and Adora hid a smirk, wondering what she was telling them. 

  


  


  


  


  


_  
_

_ Melog, I swear, if you keep showing them what I feel… _

_ Your emotions are deep and strong. I can’t help it. And it’s for the best, trust me.  _

_ It’s annoying! I hate you.  _

_I love you too._

She hugged Scorpia, anyway. She would actually miss her friend, and she knew how bad it would be for her to go back to the Fright Zone. 

“If someone messes with you, just call me and I’ll make them wish they were never born” she whispered in her ear. Scorpia laughed and tightened the hug. 

“Thank you. I’m going to miss you, wildcat.”

Catra smirked. 

“Now let me go, I have a reputation to uphold.”

Scorpia laughed again, but she let her go. Catra noticed that her eyes were glassy, so she snorted and walked away from her to say goodbye to Mermista (her so-called pirate was starting to sing with Bow, unfortunately). They shared an annoyed stare. It wasn’t that easy to make friends with someone when you had conquered their kingdom during a war… but they were trying, somehow.

“So… see you soon.”

“I mean, we need to organize my wedding anyway, right? We’ll see in, like, a week or so.”

“Indeed. That’s why I don’t understand why your fiance is crying.”

Mermista rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah, he’s like, you know, made this way.”

Catra lowered her ears to protect them from Sea Hawk's loud voice a little bit, at least, and met Frosta’s stare. 

“Bye.”

The princess narrowed her eyes. 

“Bye.”

Fine, she was done with goodbyes. 

While Adora was talking to Mermista and Frosta she turned and noticed Wolfa looking away and blushing a little. And Azeria staring at Wolfa with worry in her orange eyes. And, oh, Scorpia was now approaching Wolfa, or at least she tried, because the former soldier scowled at her and Scorpia stopped, lowering her shoulders, the hesitant smirk on her face disappeared. Catra sighed watching her turn around and walk back to hug Swift Wind. 

What an idiot. Wolfa had to move on. 

_Maybe she needs more time._ ____

Catra looked at Melog. 

_Maybe she needs a kick in the ass._

Melog laughed. 

_That, too._


	2. Of fears and hopes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! This chapter is a little shorter, and... you'll see. I'm posting the next one too, just beacuse I'm good and generous and... not really, it's just because I need your kudos and comments like I need oxygen xD About that, thank you for the kudos and the comments! <3

Wolfa had just left the War Room, and she about to go to the beach and swim a little bit, like she did the day before, when a strong yet delicate grip on her left wrist made her turn abruptly, her right fist raised and ready to strike… but she met Azeria’s bright eyes, her smile, that was shaken by her reaction and faltered. Azeria let her go immediately and stepped back, her hands up.

“Hey, relax, I just wanted to talk to you.”

Wolfa breathed in her scent, noticing once again how she smelled like flowers and moss. She found herself wagging her tail, and forced herself to stop. 

“Well, I don’t.” She turned and walked away, hating her body reactions. What was that? Stupid tail! She wasn’t happy that she kept  _ stalking _ her like that! It was annoying, and, really, all she could think about was Catra. It was already hard enough to see her canoodle with Adora every fucking day, she didn’t need to worry about that vixen, too. She knew that following the group to Bright Moon was a bad idea, but she had no idea of how painful it could be. Not a week had passed since they basically forced her to go there and she already wanted to throw herself off a balcony. That’s why she needed some air, now, and the beach was the best place to go, because the princesses never went there (jerks, it was beautiful!), and most importantly _ Catra _ never went there.

Unfortunately, right when she was about to exit the castle, Glimmer appeared in front of her, startling her. She held herself from growling. 

“Wolfa!  Phew , you made me run to catch you!”

Wolfa raised her right eyebrow. 

“You teleported yourself literally in front of me.”

“Yes, after running! Nevermind. Anyway, I was thinking, you haven’t met your friends since you came back, yet…”

Wolfa inhaled slowly to keep calm and started walking again, her paces long and fast, forcing Glimmer, who was way shorter than her, to basically run next to her. 

“And I never will.”

“Why? I thought you were a team!”

“That’s right, we  _ were _ . They’re better off without me.”

Glimmer grabbed her arm (she was stronger that she looked) and forced her to stop. 

“Wolfa, wait! Why do you think that?”

Wolfa looked in her purple eyes, recognizing confusion and worry inside of them. It made her nervous. Why did Glimmer even care, anyway? What was wrong with her?

“It’s just the truth. People barely notice I exist, even if I’ve been in their lives since the beginning, and when I leave, or when they leave, they’re happier.” She had to look away because Glimmer’s stare was filling with pity. 

“Wolfa…”

She shook her head and glared at her. 

“Don’t you even try, Your Majesty. We both know that it is the truth. Now leave me alone, if you please. I might be one of your guards, but today I’m off duty.”

Glimmer sighed and stepped back, and she almost ran away from her, from that bloody castle, from everyone. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Glimmer watched her walk away and sighed again. She teleported back in front of the War Room, where Bow was waiting for her. 

“What did she say?” he asked immediately. Then he saw the expression on her face and rushed to hug her. He was warm and comfy, so familiar, and Glimmer was already starting to feel better. “Hey, what happened?”

“She doesn’t want to meet them. She said that they’re better off without her, that people don’t care about her… Bow, I’m afraid we did the wrong thing bringing her here. She’s so… unhappy.”

Bow distanced, but he kept the contact with her holding her shoulders. 

“But we showed her we care, and I think that that’s exactly what she needs. And I’m sure that if we keep doing so, she will realize that she’s worth love, eventually.”

Glimmer looked in his eyes. Could she love him more than this?

“But did you notice the way she looks at Catra?” she whispered. “She’s still in love with her!”

“Yeah, we knew that…”

“Yes but I thought she would… I don’t know, she said she accepted that Catra loves Adora!”

Bow shrugged. 

“Yes, but she never said she stopped loving Catra. I don’t think that that’s even possible! Would you stop loving me if I loved someone else? I know I wouldn’t, if you did.”

“Oh, Bow…” She stood on her tiptoe and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Bow hugged her and lifted her. 

“Don’t worry” he said, later, when they both broke the kiss to breathe. “She will feel better, eventually. I think that she believes that she could be happy only with Catra, but that’s not true, and when she gets it, she’ll be just fine.”

“But she could use some friends, in the meantime.”

“She has us.”

“She doesn’t like us, Bow. She needs someone who really knows her, but she hates Scorpia, so…”

“She said she doesn’t want to see them, Glimmer, we can’t force her to do that.”

“I know, but…”

“Just give her some time. It’s been just five days.”

Glimmer sighed and leaned her head against his chest. 

“I know. I hope you’re right.”

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


“Are you ready?”    
Scorpia gave Bright Moon one last glance, then she turned and gazed at Perfuma, smiling. 

“No, but we have to go before it’s dark, so…” 

Perfuma hugged her and she wrapped her arms around her, careful not to hurt her with her pincers. 

“You know, you don’t have to do this. You could leave the throne to someone else…”

Scorpia shook her head. 

“No, it’s my people. I can’t abandon them.”

Perfuma looked at her, smiling, and her soft and fresh hands cupped her face, making her blush. 

“You’re so brave…” Scorpia didn’t have the time to protest that the princess kissed her. Her heart flipped, and she lifted Perfuma, holding her in her arms, and stepped on the skiff. They broke the kiss and she looked into her eyes, feeling happier than she thought she’d ever be, even with the weight of a kingdom over her shoulders. 

“Thank you” she murmured. Perfuma gave her another quick kiss. 

“I love you. Let’s go now, we have a forest to go through.”

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Azeria hid behind the huge floating rock, climbing its side, and when she found a safe spot where she could hang without risking to fall, she dared to look down. Wolfa was on the beach, staring at the narrow tongue of sea that wetted the Bright Moon’s coast, right under the castle. She had kicked away her boots and she was taking off her shirt. Azeria blushed and looked away. Maybe, following her wasn’t actually a good idea. She gave another glance, unable to hold herself from doing it, and her mouth dried seeing her muscled back bend when she started taking off her trousers, too. She had the time to notice the thick, surely soft white and grey fur that ran from Wolfa’s shoulders to her tail, larger on her shoulders (it touched her shoulder blades forming a sort of diamond between them) and thinner on her lower back. She was basically naked, her breasts and buttocks covered only by grey, crossed bands. Okay, she didn’t mean to see her this way, time to go. 

She jumped from rock to rock until she could safely jump to the ground, far enough from the beach so that Wolfa couldn’t see or hear her. What was she thinking? Talking to her was becoming harder, day after day. Wolfa was so standoffish, so  _ angry _ , so unwilling to give her a chance. She knew she should just let her go, but… there was something, behind all that rage, something in her fierce glare, in the few moments when she wagged her tail when she approached her, that told her that she didn’t really want to push her away. So she kept hoping, and trying, even if all she got were harsh words and growls. 


	3. Darkness from above

Adora yawned and blinked, trying to focus the ceiling. She lifted her head a little bit, enough to see that Catra was still sleeping at the foot of the bed. She smiled, remembering how empty she felt every time she woke up without her, a feeling that now was replaced by that comfort and warmth that was spreading around her heart. 

Catra was so cute when she was sleeping. Adora had always held herself from grabbing her and cuddling her to wake her up, but now… well, now she didn’t. Catra moaned and tried to push her away.   
“Adoraaa, it’s too early!” It was, it was barely dawning outside, but she was awake and nothing could stop her from bothering her girlfriend now. She dragged her under herself and held her tight. 

“It’s never too early to kiss you.”

She tried, but Catra’s hand slammed against her face and pushed her away. 

“No! Haven’t brushed my teeth yet!”

“I don’t care! And neither did I…” 

Catra tried to stand up but Adora kept her in place. She moved her hand and gave her a kiss on her neck. Catra started to purr immediately and she smiled. 

“See?” she whispered on her skin, keeping her still. She felt her shiver. “It’s never too early.” She kissed the side of her neck again and Catra turned her head to give her more room. 

“Mmgh, Adora…” she moaned, and she wasn’t struggling anymore against her. Adora moved her arms upwards and held her wrists with just one hand. Catra opened her eyes, her pupils were dilated, almost rounded, her lips slightly parted, her cheeks red. She was gorgeous and Adora felt her body tense, react, wetten. She kissed her mouth, and Catra didn’t seem so worried about brushing her teeth anymore. A faint moan again, her body rocking gently against hers. Adora’s heart rate grew exponentially.

With her free hand she touched her exposed belly, feeling the tension of her abs under her fingers, that crawled upwards, under the rim of her grey top. Catra moaned her name, and she felt a warm and pleasing shiver shake her body and Catra’s tail caress her side... 

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

It couldn’t be true. Catra’s eyes snapped open. 

“Oh, come on!” she snarled. “WHO IS IT?”

“BOW! WAKE UP, THE SCOUTS SPOTTED AN UNKNOWN SPACESHIP!”

Adora leapt up and Catra stood up in turn. 

“COME IN, BOW!” Adora yelled, and the door opened, letting her friend walk in. He already had his bow and arrows in his hands, and he was sweating. 

“Glimmer’s waiting in the War Room with Entrapta and Hordak, get dressed, see you there. I’m gonna wake up Azeria and Wolfa and join you.”

Adora nodded, her mind already working on a defense strategy. 

“Go” she said to him while moving to the closet to take her clothes. Catra was already half dressed. Bow ran away while Adora was taking off her tank top and her shorts to wear her trousers and her shirt. She tied her hair and put on her boots, and she was ready. She gazed at Catra. 

“Let’s go.”   
Catra looked pissed off. 

“I already hate whoever is driving that spaceship.”

Adora snorted. She kind of hated them, too. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


Glimmer felt tired and tense. She had had just a couple of hours to sleep before the guard had woken her and Bow up and she really needed to sleep, after what she had done with Bow. She smirked remembering the night they had just spent together, and she felt her eyes close, cradled by the warmth she still felt… She opened her eyes. No, she had to stay awake. 

She focused on Entrapta, who was sticking out her tongue while tapping on her screenpad, concentrated on whatever she was doing. Hordak pointed at something on the screen. 

“Maybe, that spot there…”

“Mmmmh, nah. That’s a volcano.”

“And this one?”

“Oh, that must be Tauro working with Emily and Darla. Look, those are the rotors…

“Right.”

Glimmer sighed, her eyes were closing again but fortunately Adora, Catra, Melog, Bow, Azeria and Wolfa entered the room one after the other, giving her what she needed to stay awake. Both Adora and Catra looked ready to set fire to someone, Bow was nervous, Azeria looked calm but wary and she and Wolfa were wearing their uniform, the new uniform. Glimmer had been more than surprised to listen to Wolfa and Adora suggest the same changes to the Guards’ uniforms and agree with one another, when Wolfa accepted to become a Royal Guard, five days before. 

The new helmet left more space around the eyes, and the robe and dress were gone. Wolfa was wearing the new white trousers, a purple and grey jerkin, blue-grey boots and metal shoulder straps and bracelets. Just like Azeria, who accepted the job one second after Wolfa did.

Wolfa slightly bowed her head when she entered the War Room.    
“Your Majesty.” She was so professional when she was on duty, so different from the angry girl that had snapped at her just a few hours ago. 

“What’s happening?” Adora asked. 

“The sentinels spotted an unknown spaceship cross the sky above Bright Moon, but then the spaceship disappeared. Like, completely. It just vanished.”

Adora and Catra shared a glance. 

“It vanished, or is it just invisible?” Catra asked. Glimmer stared at her. 

“We don’t know it yet, Entrapta and Hordak are trying to detect it.”

“When did it happen?” Azeria asked, her velvety voice caressing the air. 

“Less than half an hour ago. I already sent messages to the other princesses and General Juliet with a squadron to search the Whispering Woods, just in case they crashed there.”

Azeria smirked at her.   
“Perfect. What can we do then, Your Majesty? Looks like you’ve already solved the situation.”

“I wish, but I haven’t. If they’re not in the Whispering Woods, then I have no idea of where they could be. The sentinels said that the spaceship was weird, that it looked  alive . I don’t know what that means, but I don’t like it.” Glimmer shivered, remembering their frightened stares. “I have a bad feeling.”

“Didn’t they tell you anything else?” Catra asked, frowned. “What the hell does it mean ‘alive’?”

Glimmer shrugged.

“I don’t know, Catra, but they were scared.”

“It was just one ship” Bow said. “Even if it’s dangerous, we’ve faced an entire alien armada, I’m sure we can handle just one spaceship.”

“Assuming that there’s actually just one” Catra said, wagging nervously her long tail. “If they can make them invisible…”

“Then we will act like we expect there to be more than one” Adora said. “Glimmer, send another message to the princesses, tell them to prepare to defend their kingdoms from a lot of enemies, not just one. Entrapta, any idea of where the spaceship could be?”

The princess’ hair motioned a big no while she kept working on the screenpad. 

“They didn’t leave any trace, but… hey, wait. Is that…” Entrapta widened her eyes, Hordak narrowed his. 

“There wasn’t anything there, before” he said. Adora rushed to look at the screen.

“Where?” 

Entrapta’s hair pointed at the screen. 

“Here… that’s the Crystal Castle.”

Glimmer leapt up. 

“WHAT?!” She met Adora’s alarmed stare. 

“We need to go there.”

“Quickly. Everybody, come next to me.”

Wolfa frowned.    
“Can you really…?”

“Your stupid bracelet weakened me, but I can do a lot more than you think. Hordak, you keep the castle safe.” She couldn’t believe she was leaving the castle in his hands, but they didn’t know their enemy. Entrapta looked at her.    
“I need to come with you! I need to study that new kind of spaceship!”

“I need you to stay here and warn us if something strange happens. I promise you’ll get to study that spaceship, if they’re not a danger for Etheria.”

Entrapta sighed. 

“Anyone could do that! Leave someone else here! Please! I  really  need to see that spaceship!”

Glimmer sighed.   
“Fine.” Entrapta cheered and grabbed Hordak and dragged him closer to Glimmer. “Azeria, can you…?” Glimmer asked.

Azeria glanced quickly at Wolfa, then nodded.    
“Of course, Your Majesty.”

“Let’s go then.”

  


  


  


  


  


There was nothing there. Or so it seemed. Entrapta’s trackpad kept showing a red, pulsing circle right in front of the entrance of the First Ones’ ruin, but the clearing before it looked empty. 

Catra raised her ears, trying to catch a sound… She pressed her right hand over Adora’s mouth before she could speak, narrowed her eyes and listened carefully, focused on that empty space in front of them. It looked empty, it really did. But she could tell that there was  _ something _ . The lowest sound was vibrating in the air, like…

“Sounds like an engine” Wolfa whispered. Catra turned and met her penetrating gaze. “They’re watching us.”

Catra nodded and lowered her hand, looking at Adora now. 

“Don’t turn into She-Ra, yet. I’d like to surprise them, if they want to surprise us.”

Adora smirked and clenched her fists. 

“Old style, then. Let’s see if they actually want to fight, first. Maybe they’re just scared.”

“Arrow Boy, you’re the best with words, why don’t you go there and ask them if they want to kill us?”   
“Was that a compliment?”

“Maybe I just hope they’re gonna shoot you first.”

He and Glimmer, who was holding Entrapta still, scowled at her.

“How funny, Catra.”

She sneered.    
“I know, right? Let’s go, now.”

They left their hiding between the trees and walked through the clearing. The sound was stronger now. Catra couldn’t see Melog, but she could tell that they were somewhere at her right when they talked. 

_They’re not using magic._

_ That’s good news, isn’t it? _

_Mh. Maybe. Or maybe that’s why they’re here. Like Horde Prime._

Catra shivered. She hoped Melog was wrong. 

“It’s not magic that makes the ship invisible” she whispered, glancing at Glimmer, who gazed at her in confusion. “Melog” she just said, and the Queen understood. 

Bow stepped forward and cleared his throat.

“Hello, visitors! My name is Bow, I’m… a friend? I hope we can be friends, anyway. Show yourselves, don’t be afraid, we’re not here to hurt you!”

Catra raised one eyebrow. 

“They should definitely shoot you.”

“Catra!” Glimmer scolded her. 

_ Catra, look! _

She turned her head and her eyes widened as, from the nothing that seemed to be there, spiky and ever-moving shapes emerged slowly. The ship seemed made up of rigid tentacles, of an iridescent black, and they kept moving, changing dimension and position.

“Oh. That’s what they meant when they said that it looked alive” Glimmer murmured. 

Entrapta squaked. 

“Ooooh! Faaascinating!”

She wasn’t wrong. Even having traveled through a vaste part of the universe to bring back the magic to other planets, they’d never met anything like that. 

“I really hope that they’re good guys” Catra whispered. 

A larger part of that spaceship was moving slowly now. A ramp appeared in front of them, long and narrow. 

Adora stepped forward. 

“Stay behind me.”


	4. The guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for the kudos!!! Action is coming, I promise!  
> Little bonus: my drawings of Wolfa and Azeria with their new uniforms :D  
> Hope you'll enjoy this chapter :) <3

Wolfa was ready to attack. The ship was the weirdest thing she’d ever seen and it made her feel uncomfortable. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Adora move forward, further than Bow, even. That idiot! She was the most powerful there, they really didn’t need her to die first! But if she stepped up to protect her, the aliens would understand that she was valuable, so Wolfa stayed still where she was.

Something blinked inside the ship and then four figures appeared on top of the ramp. Wolfa narrowed her eyes watching them. They were tall, with large shoulders and four arms, but just two legs. Their skin was dark grey with black stains on their elongated oval faces, in contrast with their light-blue tunics. They all had long, dark-purple hair that shimmered with tons of shades, like their ship. They didn’t carry any weapons with them, or so it seemed. 

They stopped at the end of the ramp, just a couple of metres away from Adora. 

Wolfa looked in their light-blue irises. She didn’t like what she saw there. The fake smile on their face, the dangerous light in their eyes…

“Hello, Etherians” one of them said. Their voice was soft, pleasing. “My name is Koli, and these are Siali, Trali and Ruli. We’re the four kings of Kadrima.”

Adora was opening her mouth but Wolfa stepped closer and got their attention. They all looked at her, and their cold eyes made her shiver.

“I’m Wolfa, Royal Guard of Bright Moon, and I serve and protect Queen Glimmer of Bright Moon and her glorious kingdom.” She felt that everyone was staring at her, but she kept her eyes on the four alien kings. “Why are you here?”

“I’m not talking to a simple guard. This Queen, where is she?”

Wolfa clenched her teeth and her grasp on her staff.

“Show some respect!” she snarled. “You landed on her realm and you’re lucky we didn’t...” 

She felt a touch on her shoulder and turned, realizing that Glimmer was next to her now. She shut her mouth, she had to, to show them that Glimmer was in control there.

“It’s me. Please, kings of Kadrima, tell me what you came here for. I’m curious.”

They all bowed their head to her, and she did too. 

“We beg your pardon, Queen of Bright Moon, if we’ve been rude, but we come from a very long trip and I’m afraid we might be a little bit tired. We only seek asylum on your peaceful planet.” Wolfa narrowed her eyes, her ears low. There was something wrong, something that didn’t match between their faces and his words. “We had to leave ours when Horde Prime destroyed it. We’re the only survivors, unfortunately.”

“Horde Prime tried to do the same on Etheria. You’re welcome here, of course, as long as you won’t try to damage this planet or its inhabitants.”

“We mean no harm.”

Wolfa stared at Glimmer, trying to tell her she was doing the wrong thing, but the Queen was looking at the aliens, smiling. She tried with Adora, but that moron was smiling at them, too, as Bow. 

“We defeated Horde Prime” Adora said. “He won’t hurt anyone else.”

Really? None else could see that they were lying?! Wolfa turned and looked for Catra’s gaze. Catra noticed and she tried to tell her everything with a stare, and Catra narrowed her eyes, lowering her ears even more, her tail wagging. Wolfa felt a bit of relief: she didn’t trust them either. But why wasn’t she saying or doing anything?

“We’re honoured to meet the ones who defeated that monster. You saved the universe and avenged our people.”

“You said you’re tired” Catra suddenly said, smiling to the aliens. But… yes, she was pretending to like them. Wolfa smirked innerly. “Why don’t we go to the castle and offer our new friends food and rest, Your Majesty?”

Wolfa saw Adora give a start and Glimmer raise one eyebrow.

“Ehm... sure” the Queen said hesitantly, but then she got a hold on herself. “Of course. Follow us, if you please.”

The kings stayed still, though. The one next to Koli, Siali, raised his chin, his eyes fixed on Catra. 

“And who are you?”

Catra smirked. 

“Oh, I’m just a simple Etherian like any other, who happens to be around the castle quite often.”

Siali didn’t seem to be satisfied with her reply, but Glimmer, who gave another questioning glance at Catra, pressed the aliens to follow her and started walking, forcing them to do the same if they didn’t want to insult her. Bow went next to Glimmer and Entrapta started asking questions to Ruli, who didn’t look so happy about it. 

Adora went next to Catra before following the group in the forest. 

“What’s up?” she whispered. Catra nodded at Melog, that was still invisible, but she knew Adora would understand. 

“We think they’re lying. I don’t trust them, Adora, be careful.”

“I had the same feeling” Wolfa intervened. There was no time for jealousy now. She glanced at the spaceship, and swallowed. “I don’t think we should let them get close to the Moonstone. Why did you invite them to the castle?” she asked looking at Catra now.

“To make them leave the ship, so that Entrapta and Hordak can study it. Glimmer can teleport them here in a second while those aliens eat and sleep.”

Adora stared at her. 

“Don’t say ‘aliens’ like that. Technically, I’m an alien too, you remember that, right?”

“I say it like that because they’re clearly up to something and because I’m not sure they’re actually kings of anything, not because I care where they come from, you dummy!”

Wolfa held back a sigh. 

“Your plan sounds perfect, as always” she murmured, turning to look at those tall figures walking away, mostly to avoid Catra’s gaze. “I’ll make sure they won’t notice Entrapta and Hordak’s absence. We’d better go, now.” She turned to find Adora’s narrowed eyes staring at her. Catra grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and dragged her away. Wolfa followed them, sighing. Gah, she missed the Crimson Waste. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Glimmer showed part of the castle to the visitors, trying to understand if they were trying to fool her or if they were just telling the truth. Catra’s behavior alarmed her. She almost lost it when she called her ‘Your Majesty’. Catra, calling her that? Something was terribly wrong. And that evasive reply she gave to Siali… she was telling her that she didn’t trust them, but she had a plan, or she wouldn’t invite a possible enemy to the castle. So she led them to the sitting room and ordered a variety of food for them, entertaining them with the most idle chatter she could think about while trying to find out something about them.

“Would you mind telling me more about Kadrima? How far is it?”

Trali replied to her, this time. His voice was lower, more masculine than Koli’s, and a little, silver ring decorated his right eyebrow piercing his dark flesh. 

“It isn’t even in this same universe. Kadrima is located in the universe called Karindos.”

Now Glimmer didn’t have to pretend to be interested. 

“We’ve never been there. How long does it take to arrive here from there?”

“Eight, nine months with our ship. But it actually took more, because we stopped on other planets before landing here. That’s how we came to know that this is a safe place.”

“About your ship… I’ve never seen anything like that.”

“Because you’ve never been to Kadrima” Ruli said. His eyes were long, elegant, with long, purple eyelids, and his lips were painted in blue. “Everything is…  _ was _ made like this. The buildings, the ships, the furniture… It's a metal. Its name is kolundrio. Its molecular structure makes it indestructible, because it renovates itself continuously.”

“That’s incredible!” Bow exclaimed. “Do you think I could take a little piece of it to study it?”

Ruli frowned. 

“Impossible. You don’t have the tools to cut the kolundrio.”

Bow looked so disappointed that all she wanted to do was reach out and hug him, but she forced herself to stay still. If they were dangerous, she didn’t want them to know how much she cared about Bow.

The servants came with the food and Glimmer kept chatting with the guests while she watched them taste their food. They didn’t show any kind of reaction.

“I don’t want to bother you anymore. You must be really tired, you can sleep in our guest room. The guards will escort you there once you’re satisfied with the meal. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some duties I can’t postpone. I’ll be happy to meet you again in the morning” she said standing up. Oh, her mother would be proud of her newfound diplomatic skills. “If you ever need anything, please feel free to ask.”

They thanked her and they bowed to each other, then she, Bow and Adora exited the room, leaving the kings alone with the guards, General Juliet, Wolfa and Azeria included. 

As they were far enough, Glimmer grabbed Bow and Adora and teleported them to her room. 

“What the hell is happening?” she asked, looking at them. Bow looked confused but Adora’s stare was the one she always had when she was following a plan and she was focused on her tasks.

“Catra, Melog and Wolfa think that they’re lying. Catra’s with Entrapta and Hordak in the War Room, go there and bring Entrapta and Hordak to the alien ship, they will break in and study it. Wolfa will make sure that the aliens won’t notice it. I’ll keep an eye on the Moonstone.”

Glimmer widened her eyes.

“Are you kidding me? Why didn’t you tell me anything?”

Adora frowned. 

“When was I supposed to tell you?”

Okay, maybe she was right. 

“Fine. Okay, so Entrapta and Hordak to the ship. Give me a second.”

Glimmer teleported herself inside the War Room. Catra was already starting to explain her plan but she placed a hand over her mouth, making her widen her eyes and lower her ears. 

“Adora already told me. See you later.”

She put her hands on Entrapta and Hordak’s shoulders (touching Hordak was still weird) and brought them in front of the ship. 

“Don’t make a mess” she said, but Entrapta wasn’t even listening already, she was running to the alien ship screaming with joy. Glimmer looked at Hordak. “Please, keep her calm and don’t make anything blow up.” She then teleported back to the War Room. Catra was still there, sitting on the table with a foot on her chair, that leg bent and the elbow leaning on the knee, the other one dangling and her tail wagging nervously. 

“I knew something was wrong when you said ‘Your Majesty’.”

Catra grinned and jumped down from the table. 

“It’s not like I could call you Sparkles in front of them. They had to believe we owe you some kind of respect, at least.”

Glimmer furrowed her brows. 

“But I  _ am _ the Queen, Horde Scum, and you do owe me some respect.”

“I’ll keep calling you Sparkles anyway.”

They smiled at each other.

“Better if we go before Adora freaks out” Catra said. 

“Right.” Glimmer offered her her hand, but Catra shook her head. 

“I’d rather walk.”

Glimmer shrugged. 

“As you wish.” She teleported herself in her room, that Adora was walking up and down. 

“Glimmer! Why did you take so long? Is everything okay?”

“Relax, Adora, I just stopped by to talk to Catra. She’s coming, she said she’d rather walk.”

Adora sat cross-legged on the floor, sighing. 

“Okay. Now we’ve got to plan our next move.”

Bow gave a glance at his screenpad.

“We can’t do much but wait for Entrapta and Hordak to break into the ship…”

“That’s not true, we can…” Catra entered the room, making Adora pause. “We can try and get some information about Kadrima and Karindos. Bow, maybe your fathers know something about that universe…”

He pressed his lips together.

“I’ve never heard them talk about it, but I can try to ask.” He moved to the balcony and called them.

Glimmer gazed back at Adora. 

“What else? Maybe I can help Entrapta if I…”

“You have to stay here, just in case they get out of that room and want to talk to the Queen” Catra said. 

Glimmer sighed. 

“Why don’t we pay Double Trouble to play me while I’m out doing something more useful?”

Catra clenched her jaw. 

“I wouldn’t trust them. They could change sides and get us killed.”

“I pay them a lot. I don’t think that our  _ guests _ could pay them more.” 

“We already don’t know what we’re facing, Sparkles, we don’t need someone that would stab us in the back smiling if they thought it would be better for them.”

Okay, Catra was clearly mad at Double Trouble. She wondered what had happened between them after they accepted to work for her and betray Catra. Maybe it was better to keep Double Trouble as far as possible from her. 

“Fine, I’m staying here, then. But I need to do something more useful than keep a bunch of aliens calm.”

Bow came back from the balcony. 

“They’ve never heard of Karindos, that universe is never mentioned in the First Ones’ scripts” he said. 

“It was worth a try” Adora commented. “We don’t know how fast their ship is, maybe Karindos is really far away. News from Entrapta?”

Bow shook his head. 

“Not yet but...” His screenpad started beeping. “It’s her.” He answered the call and Entrapta’s loud and high-pitched voice filled the room. 

“Hi Bow!” Glimmer teleported herself behind him to look at the screen. Entrapta’s face covered it completely. “Glimmer! Looks like we might have a little problem here…”

She frowned. 

“What happened?”

“Oh, nothing, just…” The frame buzzed and tilted and suddenly Hordak’s face was all she could see. And he looked terrified. And he was clearly running.

“Take us away from here, the ship had a defense system and it’s attacking us!” 

As to confirm his words, he framed a blackish mass crawling behind them (he was carrying Entrapta on his shoulder while she was apparently trying to detect something from that alien thing). 

“Hold on, send us your position!” Glimmer shouted. As Hordak did it she teleported right there, grabbed them one second before that that thing could touch them and brought them to safety. Hordak fell on the floor, panting, Entrapta rolled down from his shoulder and jumped cheering. 

“Yay! I collected enough datas to make an algorithm that will allow me to understand the molecular structure of the ship! And if I do, I will be able to disrupt it, with the right amount of energy!”

Bow helped Hordak to stand up. 

“They said that it’s made of a metal that continuously recreates itself, I don’t know if we can… disrupt it!”

Entrapta’s eyes shimmered. 

“A living metal! That’s the best thing I’ve ever heard!”

Glimmer furrowed her brows. 

“No, considering they have it and can use it and we don’t.”

“But we could! We just need to understand how it works and make a couple of experiments to override its structure!”

“Did you manage to enter the ship?” Adora asked. 

Hordak shook his head. 

“We tried, but that thing attacked us. It… blurted out of the ship’s wall. It looked like it was a part of it.”

“It was amazing!” Entrapta squeaked. 

Melog appeared in the room, his mane and eyes red. Glimmer watched Catra stare at them and widen her eyes as her ears lowered. 

“What…?”

Catra turned and looked at her before saying rapidly: “They killed the guards, Azeria’s wounded and Wolfa’s chasing them in the castle! We need to go, now!”


	5. Helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late! I'm going through a hard time lately, hope you can forgive the delay. As promised, here's some action! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter, I'll do my best to update the next one in time, for the honor of Gayskull!

Catra shook her head, dizziness slowing her after that Glimmer had teleported them inside the sitting room. Glimmer ran to Azeria, who was uselessly trying to stand up. There was a large cut on her left thigh, and it was bleeding _a lot_ . The guards’ bodies were laying on the floor next to her, their throats slashed. 

“What happened?” the Queen asked while pressing her hand on the wound. Azeria moaned but beared the pain. 

“They’re quick, you need to find Wolfa or they’ll kill her!” she panted.

The light in the room increased suddenly, reflecting on the walls with rainbow and golden shades. She-Ra kneeled next to Azeria and healed her wound. Then she looked her in the eyes. 

“What direction did they go?”

Azeria’s eyes were full of fear. Catra had seen her fight, and if she was afraid…

“I don’t know, they… they went  _through_ the wall.”

Catra gave a jump.

“What?!”

Azeria looked at her while She-Ra was helping her to stand up. 

“I swear, they just walked through the wall. Wolfa used the door, I think she’s trying to follow their smell…” She walked to Glimmer and grabbed her by her shoulders. “Please, she won’t make it alone. She saved my life pushing me away from their blades and…”

“Blades?” Catra said. “They didn’t carry any weapons with them!” 

She met her frightened stare once again. 

“They were invisible until they used them.”

Shit!

“Glimmer, there’s nothing here they could want but the Moonstone!” She-Ra said. “Bring us there!”

Glimmer nodded. They all gathered around her, giving one last glance to the fallen before disappearing.

  


  


  


  


  


Wolfa jumped the now unconscious guard that Siali threw against her and spurred her legs to move faster, growling in the effort. Those bastards were fast, and they kept disappearing through the walls of the castle. 

“Cowards!” she shouted. Koli turned and she saw rage in his cold eyes. He stopped, Ruli did too but he grabbed one of his upper arms and tried to pull him. 

“What are you doing? We can’t waste our time with that guard!”

But Koli kept staring at Wolfa as she ran towards them. 

“I want to get rid of her. Go on, I’ll join you as I’m done with her.”

Ruli glanced at her, then he joined the other two Kadrimans and they ran through another wall. There was only one of them left, now. Wolfa used her spur to pounce on him, but he grabbed her mid-air and threw her against the wall. The impact left her breathless, but she stood up just in time to avoid his once invisible dagger. She used the wall to push herself against him, managed to grab one of his arms, the one with the black dagger, and kicked his belly. He didn’t even seem to notice, and she had used all of her strength. She widened her eyes, tried to punch his face but he was quicker and hit her hard enough to make her fall on the floor. She rolled away, stepping back then when he started walking towards her. 

“You’ve just condemned yourself, silly girl” he said. 

Wolfa took time ducking his blows, trying to think. She needed a weapon, but they broke her staff a couple of corridors ago. The dagger. She had to steal his dagger. 

“Why are you here? What do you want?”

Koli smirked and tried to kill her once again, but she rolled away. Stealing that dagger wouldn’t be that easy, not when her enemy was almost twice as tall as her and had two additional arms.

“Why do you care? You’re not going to see me obtain it, because now you die.” 

He darted towards her and she tried to move, but he was faster. He pinned her to the wall, she parried the lunge but he punched her in the face and in the guts at the same time, and she could do nothing but try to breathe and see something, and he was already stabbing her, pushing the dagger all the way into her belly. 

The pain was almost unbearable. Her body went limp, the feeling of that weird, warm metal sinking into her abdomen shocking her. Their stares met. Koli gave her a cold, satisfied smile. 

“You’re not worth fighting me.”

Then he pulled the blade out of her and let her fall to the floor. 

  


  


  


  


  


Adora narrowed her eyes, searched all around them, but there was no sign of the four murderers. 

“Where the hell are they?” she murmured. 

Azeria kept walking up and down the floor before the bridge that led to the Moonstone, flipping one of her kives between her slender fingers. 

“We need to find her, if they…” Adora met her worried, frightened eyes. “I need to find her, I’m sorry, I can’t stay here waiting.”

“You can’t go alone” she protested. Bow stepped next to Azeria. 

“I’ll go with her.”

“They killed seven guards in the blink of an eye” Glimmer protested. “I’m not risking your life like this, Bow.”

Azeria stared at her in disbelief. 

“Are you going to leave her alone to die?! She’s protecting  you !”

Glimmer scowled at her. 

“Of course not. I’m coming with you.” She turned and looked at Adora, but she stopped her raising a hand. 

“Go, I will kill them as they come here. But, please, grab Wolfa and run away, don’t try to engage them if it’s not necessary. Be careful.”

Glimmer nodded before touching Azeria’s and Bow’s shoulders and disappearing. Adora clenched her jaw, tightening the grip on her sword. 

“Wolfa will survive” Hordak said, surprising her. She turned and looked at him, who was staring at the entrance of the castle with narrowed eyes. “She’s not stupid, she won’t let them kill her.”

Entrapta lifted her eyes to him and interlaced her fingers with his. 

“She’s gonna be just fine.”

Adora hoped they were right. She turned to find Catra staring at Melog. They were communicating. 

“Is everything okay?” she whispered. Catra glanced at her. 

“No. Melog is worried, and so am I, honestly. What if they’re not alone?”

“They’d have already attacked us. I mean, why wait?”

“Maybe they’re waiting for something. Maybe they’re here to  start something.”

“Catra, whatever they want, we won’t let them get it. I won’t.” With all that power rushing through her veins, she was pretty sure about that. Catra didn’t look as reassured as she thought she would be, though.

“I hope so, because Glimmer hasn’t come back, yet.”

A stab of fear made her falter. 

“She must be searching every room. It takes time…”

Catra’s gaze was still full of worry.

“What if they don’t want the Moonstone, Adora?”

“What else could they want?!”

Catra sighed and looked away, shaking her head. 

“I wish I knew.”

“Maybe it’s my fault” Entrapta suddenly said, and they all looked at her. “They attacked after I tried to override their ship to break into it…”

“We had to try, Entrapta” Hordak protested.

“But they might have seen it as a war statement!”

“No” Adora cut in. “They planned on attacking us, they came into the castle carrying invisible weapons. It’s not your fault, Entrapta.”

She looked relieved. She was about to say something when the four aliens appeared from the wall at their side. Adora pushed Catra away to save her from a lunge, the blooded dagger hissed moving quickly next to her side and she had to parry with her sword Siali’s next sweep. 

He was smiling.

Why was he smiling? 

Adora pushed him away and gathered her power in her sword, sending a blast of energy against them all. 

But nothing happened. 

She blinked, confusion turning fastly into terror as she realized that Koli was holding something in his hand. It looked like a box, squared, made of the same black metal of their ship and daggers. 

And he was smiling. 

As she realized why, it was too late. 

Not that she could’ve stopped him anyway, but…

She felt like the box was pulling her soul out of her. She fell on her knees, screaming as pain blinded her. She lost her sword, and she was feeling more and more weak…

  


  


  


  


  


  


Catra heard Melog and Adora scream at the same time. She widened her eyes, watching with disbelief the thick thread of goldish-raimbow and blue energy link them to the box Koli was holding in one of his hands. 

_Not on my guard, bitch._

She jumped on him and scratched his face, making him scream as she slashed his left eye. He faltered, blinded by the pain and the grey blood. Catra climbed his tall body and sank her claws in his shoulders, making him scream again while avoiding his hands. The box had stopped sucking energy from Adora and Melog, but the other three Kadrimans were rushing to help Koli. 

Hordak tackled one of them, but it was a luck that Glimmer and Bow reappeared in that moment. Bow threw one of his arrows and a net imprisoned Ruli, Catra kicked Trali’s face making him walk back while punching Koli’s neck and head again and again. He fell on his knees, but she had to jump away to dodge his furious punches and his dagger. 

She saw two of Glimmer’s blasts hit both Koli and Ruli, but they didn’t even seem to notice.  _Oh, shit. Magic can’t hurt them._

Koli raised the box again and Glimmer, Adora and Melog screamed again. Catra tried kicking his arm but he grabbed her ankle and threw her away, making her bang against the castle wall. 

It hurt like hell, but she stood up again. Adora’s screams were crashing her heart, and that made her furious. 

She was running again against them but Bow made them blow out with an arrow, and she was pushed again against the wall by the shock wave. 

When she recovered, a few seconds later, she noticed that the four bitches were bleeding. One of them (Ruli, probably), had lost one of his arms. She sneered. She was about to go there and finish them when a huge shadow covered part of the castle, making her look upwards. Their fucking ship was silently flying just above them! 

She watched them jump, or… fly? They could fly?! They levitated to the ship, flying through the iridescent black metal of its fuselage. Then the spaceship simply disappeared. 


End file.
